


Showing Off

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy just likes showing off his guns, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, believe it or not that's not metaphorical, but really they just keep marking each other the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without thinking, Bellamy cocked an eyebrow and lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing the black pistol tucked into his waistband. What he'd forgotten was that there was a very prominent set of teethmarks on his hip, directly next to said pistol.</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong> read the caption on this post - http://agentrromanoff.tumblr.com/post/115715621414/illgivethattoyou-like-it-was-so<br/>(you should totally write a little drabble about those tags, and like it happens and they do it against a tree and its all smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentrromanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentrromanoff/gifts).



> Unsurprisingly, those tags spawned a completely different idea in my head. But it was fun XD Basically a redux of 1x02 where Bellamy lifts his shirt to show Clarke the gun, except this time he's showing the gun to someone else and reveals more than intended. Hope you enjoy!

“Bellamy!”

The shout echoed across camp, making him tear his eyes away from where they were following a bead of sweat down Clarke’s neck. Miller was striding towards them, followed by another boy whose name he couldn’t remember. _Alex? Adam?_

“What is it?” He asked as soon as they were near.

“We were doing inventory of all the weapons, like you said, and there’s a few missing.” Miller looked at his companion. “What was it, three rifles, another automatic, and two pistols-”

“No, just one Glock,” the other boy - _Aiden?_ \- interrupted. “We found the other one by the smokehouse, remember?”

“Oh, right. Okay. So, yeah, all those are gone,” Miller reiterated.

Clarke tapped her chin in thought. “Well, didn’t Raven take one of the rifles the other day when she went to Lincoln’s village?”

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah, she did. O asked me for two also. She took a group out yesterday to train and trade.” Looking around, his eyes landed on a few of the guard’s tents. A couple of them had been a little too shifty for his liking lately. Lowering his voice, he leaned closer to Miller. “See if you can snoop around, for that automatic. _Quietly._ ”

His friend straightened, following his gaze. “Got it. What about the Glock?”

Without thinking, Bellamy cocked an eyebrow and lifted the hem of his shirt, revealing the black pistol tucked into his waistband. What he'd forgotten was that there was a very prominent set of teethmarks on his hip, directly next to said pistol.

“Daaaaaamnnnn,” Miller wolf whistled and clapped his shoulder with a rowdy laugh. “Good to know someone’s getting lucky around here.”

He was puzzled for a moment until he looked down. _Ah, shit._ He dropped his shirt quickly, rubbing his neck. Chancing a peek in Clarke’s direction, he found her standing stiffly, arms folded across her chest - _eyes up, man_ \- and nostrils flaring. Well. That wasn’t a great sign. He gulped.

Thankfully her glare shut up any further comments Miller might have had, though he wondered if anyone else caught the touch of pink gracing her cheeks. Miller still wiggled his eyebrows at Bellamy as they walked away, and he could hear his laughter soon after. 

He turned back to Clarke, who still looked peeved. “Hey, I-”

With an irritated huff, Clarke strode in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~

“What is it with you and not being able to just say _I have a gun?_ ” Clarke practically growled the words into his mouth in between kisses. When he couldn’t help his chuckle, she huffed and pushed him against a tree a little harder than necessary. “You just _had_ to go and show off. You know, not everyone wants to see that-”

She squeaked when he reversed their positions, crowding her against the tree trunk in that way he knew she liked. His hands settled on her waist as he claimed her mouth again. “You know,” he retorted, “you could have just showed off your matching mark and we wouldn’t have to keep pretending to go hunting.” He laid a trail of hot kisses down her neck. 

Bellamy was always careful to leave marks where no one could see, but with the temperatures rising to nearly unbearable heights, it was getting harder and harder to find spots that were covered by clothing. And honestly, Clarke hadn’t seemed to mind all that much when he left a faint one behind her ear just last week, so… 

Clarke bunched her fingers into his hair. “Whatever. It’ll be all over camp by nightfall anyways.” She sighed when he kept nudging aside the fabric of her tank top and bra to mouth over the swell of her breasts. His tongue snuck out to taste her, licking away at the sweat that covered her skin, and she whimpered and hooked a leg around his waist, rocking forward.

“Although,” he paused and looked up at her flushed face, “Miller was right about one thing. I am pretty lucky.”

She blinked, then cradled his cheek with a soft laugh. “You always pick the strangest moments to be sweet,” she murmured. He grinned and kissed her deeply before resuming his attentive motions to her chest, feeling her hand tighten in his hair.

“Maybe this’ll at least get Maria and Holly to finally stop fanning themselves and pretending to talk about guns every time you pass by,” Clarke muttered.

Bellamy smirked all too smugly and sank his teeth into her flesh. She gasped and arched into his touch as he laved the bite a second later. This one was dangerously close to the neckline of her shirt, but hey, after a comment like _that_ he couldn’t help it. 

“Jealous are we, princess?” He teased.

Clarke dragged his head back up for a bruising kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip until he grunted, then proceeded to nip along his jaw until his eyes nearly rolled back. Unwilling to be outdone, he reached down to unsnap her jeans, fingers sliding in eagerly to tease the warmth he knew he’d find. Clarke mewled and clutched at his shoulders, hips canting upwards. He crushed his mouth to hers again, swallowing her moans as he rubbed over her slit. But even as her hips rotated against his fingers, she found time to undo his belt and zipper.

“Shit,” he breathed, feeling her hand wrap around his hard length.

“Come on, Bellamy, _hurry up-_ ” Clarke ordered. 

He rushed to do just that, trying to tug her pants down one-handed with his other hand still between her legs driving her insane. He nearly whined when her hand left his cock, but then it clamped around his wrist and withdrew his fingers, sucking them into her mouth. He nearly lost his shit on the spot.

“ _Fucking christ,_ Clarke.”

She smirked. Fucking _smirked,_ then raised an infuriating eyebrow as if to say, _What're you gonna do about it?_

Just for that, he decided he wanted a taste for himself. Instead of continuing their rushed motions, he knelt before her and shoved her thighs apart, burying his face between them without a second thought. A strangled sort of shriek reached his ears and he flicked his eyes upwards to see Clarke with one hand clamped over her mouth, the other raking through his hair to twist at the nape.

Grinning, he let his senses be overwhelmed by her; how her legs trembled under his grip, how sweet she was in his mouth, how she was unable to contain her soft cries as she got closer to losing control.

The hand in his hair tugged purposefully then. When he glanced up, she was frantic, her face flushed and eyes wide.

“Someone might see,” she whispered.

He removed his tongue from her folds for exactly one second. “Let them,” he said, and dove back in.

That seemed to be what broke her, the idea of someone happening upon them to find his head trapped between her legs, licking at her under the bright midday sun like she was his last meal. He murmured his approval into her skin as she came, lapping gently at her until she sagged against the tree trunk, her breaths turning from uncontrolled gasps to deep, slow gulps.

“Bellamy,” she sighed. Her fingers combed through his hair before tilting his chin up.

Standing, he smiled at the sight of her all loose-limbed and dazed. She pulled him close for a lazy kiss, a far cry from their earlier haste. “Okay?” He asked after a few minutes. She nodded and hooked an arm around his neck. Palming her thighs, he lifted her up. Her legs hitched around his waist as he met her gaze head on. The blue in her eyes had receded to a thin ring, still flecked with gold in the daylight. She was beautiful, and he was entirely _hers,_ and he had the sudden urge to make sure she knew that.

“Clarke,” he whispered, not even sure why he was whispering, “You know there’s no reason for you to be jealous, right?” Bellamy figured maybe he _did_ have somewhat shitty timing, seeing as she was literally wrapped around him half-naked, but he couldn't exactly stop the words either.

She stared at him for a long moment before her mouth curved into a smile. “I know.”

“Good,” he said, and slid inside her to the hilt.

Her head tipped back against the trunk, against the hand he'd already put behind her knowing as much. His mouth crashed into hers as he began to move. After that there was nothing but her tight heat surrounding him with every thrust, her soft mewls in his ear, his name on her lips, and it wasn’t long before they both tipped over the edge.

Only when they were hastily redressing and his eyes kept wandering over her did he see it. His hand shot out to grasp her shoulder, tilting her head to the left. Just below her jaw, a dark bloom winked back in the sunlight.

“Shit, Clarke, I’m sorry… I didn’t even realize…” he kept mumbling even despite the satisfactory feeling rushing through him. Only her hand over his mouth made him stop and take a second look at her expression.

She wasn’t mad, like he’d expected. In fact, she almost looked like she wanted to smile again. “It’s okay,” she finally said, and stretched up to kiss his cheek before brushing by him. When she was several feet away and realized he still hadn’t moved, she tossed an amused glance over her shoulder.

“Well? Are you coming or not?” 

A lighthearted feeling took hold of his body, and for another moment he just stood there grinning rather stupidly. Only when Clarke rolled her eyes and disappeared between the trees did his feet hurry to catch up. They did manage to bag a pigeon and a small rabbit for their efforts, meager as they were, before finally heading back to camp.

It took longer than either of them expected for anyone to notice. Fittingly, it was Raven’s shriek that rang out across camp, and when Bellamy turned towards the sound, unsuccessfully fighting a grin, he found Clarke already smiling back.


End file.
